Cool Down
by azurezury
Summary: Tahno/Bolin/Korra A cool down in the showers after practice leads to some steamy fun.


"Good practice this morning guys." Korra lowered her arms as she stepped away from Tahno. The male brushed his hair back only to have it fall limply in his face. Bolin smirked, coming up and ruffling the former Wolf-Bat's hair. Tahno smacked him away, scowling. Korra wiped the sweat from her forehead, chuckling to herself as Bolin began to tease Tahno, mocking his hair while swaying his hips in a sashay. "You need a more manly walk." He told him. Tahno rolled his eyes. "Puh-lease. You're just jealous that I've got several inches on you." His words were laced with innuendo and Bolin flushed just a little bit.

"Yeah well, you may have inches on me vertically, but it's all about the horizontal that counts. Isn't that right Korra?" Emerald eyes slid over to he female who was already bending down and stepping out of her gear. She glanced over from behind her shoulder. "Oh come on. Not this discussion again." she groaned. "You both bring unique aspects to the bedroom-" "And the shower." "And the shower-" "And the kitchen." "Yes, the kitchen too." "What about that time in that private room at Narooks?" "Hey! I told you both that we were never to speak of that again." Korra straightened up, hands on her hips. They just grinned at her. Rolling her eyes, she picked up her bag. "Well, while you two can continue comparing your dicks, I'm going to go get nice and soapy in a hot shower. You're more than welcome to stay here, but I wouldn't mind the company either." Her suggestive voice made the two look at each other as she strolled away.

Korra wasn't surprised that the two were waiting for her with the showers running by the time she came out of the locker room with a towel wrapped around her body. Steam curled around them enticingly and Korra bit her lip in anticipation. They were already soaping up each other and she just stood there and watched for a moment as one of Tahno's slicked up hands massaged into Bolin's chest and down his stomach. Her eyes followed his hand, the sharp intake of breath her own as she watched him grip Bolin's length, smoothly pumping his hand up and down. His hand disappeared between Bolin's leg and she groaned as she watched Tahno fondle his balls.

"You just gonna watch Korra?" Bolin's sultry voice drew her out of her reverie. Bolin leaned into Tahno lightly, his hands gliding across the waterbender's slick chest. His thumbs rubbed against Tahno's nipples making the male hiss in pleasure. Korra felt a slickness starting up between her thighs that had nothing to do with the water or steam around her. She dropped her towel, deciding that she wanted in on the fun. She came up behind Tahno, pushing her chest against his back and rubbing sensually against him in the guise of soaping up her chest. Bolin stepped back to let the spray wash over the taller male before he stepped forward and let his lips latch onto his collarbone. Korra slid her hands along those delicious hipbones of Tahno, shuddering at the dip they made. She was a sucker for some good pelvic bones.

His hips bucked gently when her hands came around to cup him, rubbing the soap from his stomach down and over his erection. His fingers loosened on Bolin but Bolin wasn't going to let him get away with it. One hand reached down to nudge Tahno's fingers back. Tahno glanced down with a smirk. "Impatient little thing, aren't you?" he purred, lightly dragging his nails along the underside of Bolin's cock. Bolin grinned against his chest. "You know it. I never get any attention." Korra's head popped up around Tahno's arm, her fingers still working Tahno. "Bolin, that's a lie." she stared at him with a serious look, but it was wiped off when he leaned over and kissed her lips, nipping and sucking on her bottom one. "It's true." he pouted. Tahno's hips rolled as Korra slid her fist all the way down to the base of Tahno's cock and let her fingertips brush against his inner thighs. She looked up at him as he looked down at her. "Well, let's show Bolin some love. Shall we?" he quirked a brow. Korra grinned.

"We shall."

They broke apart, Korra stepping up in front of Bolin as Tahno stepped behind him. Korra grabbed his face and pulled his lips to hers, tongues meeting as soon as they connected. Their kiss was brief but heated before she began to work her lips down, tongue licking along each muscle. Tahno's erection brushed against the curve of his ass as Tahno leaned down, turning his head towards him and thrusting his tongue in, licking along his mouth. Bolin knew he was partially looking to taste Korra on his lips. His mouth opened in a groan as Korra flicked her tongue along his bellybutton and he felt his thighs tighten as her fingernails raked against his inner thighs. Tahno slowly pulled away, exaggerating the movement so much by the time his lips were at his neck, Bolin was breathless.

"Shit," he gasped out as Korra's hot mouth wrapped around the head of his cock. His hands immediately flew to her hair and she nipped at his length in warning. "Sorry," he grunted, hips bucking as her tongue soothed against the small bite. Tahno's teeth were tugging at his ear, making Bolin unable to focus on all the sensations. Korra's lips tightened around his shaft as she slowly began to draw him into her mouth. He jumped lightly when he felt slender digits teasing along his ass, slowly spreading him. "Tahno," He moaned throatily, his body tensing just a bit as a fingertip probed him. "Relax," The smooth purr echoed in his ear. "Focus on Korra."

So he did. He concentrated on the way Korra's felt around him, especially that little move she did by gently scraping her teeth against his sensitive flesh. Her eyes were staring up at him, bright with lust and just the sight of her alone was almost enough to make him lose himself. Her hands steadied his hips, knowing that if she didn't, he'd ram down her throat as soon as Tahno started pushing in. Sure enough, she felt him jump again as Tahno began to push inside of him. She released him with a small pop, kissing and licking at his length. "Relax," she soothed him, her hand coming up to fondle him.

It took a second and Tahno had to be patient as Bolin finally relaxed enough for him to completely sheath himself inside. "Fuck Bolin." Tahno's head dropped against his shoulder as he slowly pulled back and pushed in. Bolin whimpered, a sound of pleasure. "Have I told you how much I love this tight ass of yours?" Tahno panted into Bolin's ear, making him shudder. Korra sat back on her haunches, eyes feasting on the sight before her. Bolin was the picture of absolute bliss, his entire body flushed from the heat and pleasure. Tahno's eyes kept rolling, a sure sign that he was enjoying himself. She could watch those two go at each other all night long and be completely content.

Just when he thought things couldn't get hotter, Bolin let out a sound that was a mix of pleasure and pain as Korra cupped her breasts, rolling the nipples between her thumbs. Tahno's cheek was pressed against his own and he could feel the other's eyes locked on her. Korra realized this and decided to give them both a show. She pulled at her nipples just a few more times before one arm went behind her to support herself while her other hand drifted down.

"Oh Spirits, Korra." Bolin felt Tahno jerk inside of him as Korra began to tease and rub herself. "I'm not going to last long like this," Tahno confessed softly in Bolin's ear. Bolin gulped. "Me either." Korra let out an exaggerated moan before her teeth sank into her lip. She was totally past giving them a show and was now concentrated on bringing herself to pleasure. Tahno's hips began to speed up in tune with her own hand movements and Bolin just completely gave himself up and concentrated on trying not to fall over. Tahno's hands came around and stroked his length. Bolin's arms flew up, wrapping themselves around Tahno's neck as his hips began to thrust into Tahno's hands.

"Tahno, Bolin!" Korra gave a lusty cry. "I'm not going to last long." Bolin panted, eyes squeezing shut as he tried hard to stave off his fast approaching orgasm. "Open your eyes," Tahno commanded and Bolin did so just in time to see Korra fragment beautifully, a silent scream escaping her. Bolin lost it, lightning hot pleasure shooting up his spine as his world spun out of control. Tahno continued to stroke him through his orgasm, grunting softly as their orgasms triggered his own.

Bolin felt like jelly and when he pulled out of his daze, both Korra and Tahno were supporting him. "You guys," his head dropped forward to rest on Korra's shoulder. Tahno, after slipping out, reached behind to shut off the showers before going back to wrap his arms around Bolin and Korra. "Did we kill him?" he chuckled, kissing the back of the other male's neck briefly. Korra gave a throaty laugh. "Yeah. We might have to carry him back home." She leaned over and they exchanged a chaste kiss. "Good. We can put him to bed and then we can have some more fun."

"Don't even think about it you two." Bolin muttered. "I need to be fed first and then you can put me to bed." Korra could feel his smile against her shoulder and she pushed her nose into his hair lightly. "Of course, of course." she shook her head.

"Your name needs to be Bolin, the bottomless pit." Tahno tsked. "Shut your skinny ass up and go get me some dumplings, pretty boy." Tahno smacked Bolin's ass lightly. "I see next time we need to keep that mouth of yours occupied." Korra only rolled her eyes. It was useless to try to stop the banter between them. Oh well. She loved them both for it anyways.


End file.
